


Get out alive

by Moera



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bit Bloody, Canon-Typical Violence, First Aid, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, nothing too graphic I hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 14:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21146978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moera/pseuds/Moera
Summary: It wasn’t bad enough that hunters put wolfbane in their bullets, a well-known werewolf poison. Somehow they got their hands on an unknown-substance that seems even more evil





	Get out alive

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired from the whumptober prompt "Field Medicine". I'm not taking part in the challenge, I just liked the prompt.
> 
> The title is a song from Three Days Grace. It doesn't really have anything to do with this fic, I just burrowed the title.
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading :)

Liam and Theo are currently in the preserve, fighting against a couple of hunters. They thought it would be over within minutes. Just some inexperienced hunters, nothing major. But apparently these inexperienced hunters got hold of a new substance that only hurts supernaturals. Why couldn’t they just use things that are also lethal to humans? Not that Liam wants those hunters to die, he’s still part of McCall’s pack with it’s no killing-rule. But even he can’t deny that these hunters grate on his nerves. They thought they could just come here, into this territory, and run them out of town. Yeah right, over his dead body. 

That’s how he finds himself in the situation he’s currently in. Surrounded by several hunters, all men at least twice his age, their weapons pointed at him. He can’t see Theo but he hears him fighting more hunters just out of his line of sight. They always were a great fighting team, a force to be reckoned with. So it’s no surprise to him that the number of unconscious hunters on the ground rises steadily. 

He’s so full of adrenaline he doesn’t feel where he was pierced with - thankfully normal - bullets. His breath is heaving as the last hunter goes down. He turns towards Theo, wanting to check on him. But he’s nowhere to be seen. He can’t pick up his scent over the smell of blood permeating the air. So he closes his eyes and focuses his hearing, picking Theo’s heartbeat out immediately. 

As quick as his injuries let him he makes his way over to Theo, calling out his name. He starts to worry when he doesn’t get an answer. He finds Theo leaning on a tree, eyes barely open. Liam falls to his knees in front of him. 

“Shit, Theo! Are you okay? Why aren’t you healing?”

Liam presses his hands down on a bullet wound in Theo’s leg, trying to stop the blood from flowing out. He removes one hand from Theo’s leg and feels his forehead. Theo’s burning up. He curses under his breath. “Shit, you’re too hot.”

At that Theo’s eyes seem to finally focus on Liam, a small smirk on his face. “I knew you thought I was hot.”, comes out barely above a whisper.

Liam rolls his eyes fondly, both hands back on his leg. “You have a fever, you idiot. We have to get you to Deaton’s. Maybe he has any idea why you’re not healing.”

Liam tries to think of everything his dad ever taught him about first-aid. He removes his belt and wraps it above Theo’s bullet wound, trying to ignore the pained whimper the other makes. The makeshift tourniquet seems to work, as the blood flow leaving Theo’s leg lessens. He checks for other injuries and is glad to only find superficial wounds, nothing serious. 

“Theo, I’m gonna pick you up. Try to lay your arms around my neck, okay?”

The other boy hums in agreement. Liam picks Theo up bridal style. He feels his cheeks heaten up at the intimate position they’re in, but he tries to put this feelings aside. He has to get Theo to Deaton’s and fast. Theo’s breathing slows down, his eyelids drooping. “Hey, no falling asleep just yet. You have to stay awake, Theo! Come on, look at me with those pretty eyes of yours.” Though Theo’s eyes are still unfocused, at least they’re open and staring at him. 

After a few minutes they arrive at the parking lot. Liam shifts Theo’s weight so he has one hand free to dig the key for the truck out of Theo’s pants. He opens the passenger door and carefully sits Theo down and buckles him in. He rounds the car, enters on the drivers side and turns the key in the ignition. One hand still on the steering wheel, he calls Deaton and tells him to meet them at the clinic. 

On his way Liam breaks several traffic laws. He’s just glad that nobody is out this late at night so he doesn’t endangers anyone else with his risky driving. Ten minutes later he parks in front of the clinic. He opens the passenger door and picks Theo up, again bridal style. He shoulders the door open and goes straight through to the back room where he hears Deaton.

Carefully he sets Theo down on the metal table, one hand on his shoulder to prevent him from falling over. Deaton quickly begins examining Theo, listening to the quick explanation Liam gives him on what happened that night. Deaton cleans and stitches the wound up and removes the tourniquet afterward. He disinfects the other superficial wounds and patches them up as needed. He also puts him on an i.v. bag containing an antibiotic and a painkiller.

“It seems to me like the hunters you both fought used a substance that slows down your enhanced healing enough that it’s basically like that of a normal human. That’s why it seems like he’s not healing. The wound on his leg is infected which causes the fever. I can give you a few pills he should take but other than that his body needs to get rid of the substance on it’s own, I’m afraid.”

Liam hangs his head dejectedly, he really hoped Deaton had something to speed up his healing. His dad told him enough stories, so he has a pretty good idea how long it might take Theo to heal completely. 

“You should take him to the hospital. Melissa can keep an eye on him while I research this new substance they used.”, Deaton advises while removing the now empty i.v. bag.

  
  
  


It’s a few hours later, Theo still unconscious in the hospital bed. Liam feels like he’s going to lose his mind when Theo doesn’t wake up soon. Melissa said it’s to be expected, as his body is currently fighting the infection. Against his hopes she doesn’t have a magical medicine that makes him wake up sooner. All he can do is taking care of Theo the best he can now. Wiping the sweat from his forehead, taking his pain whenever he can. And waiting. Which he absolutely hates. He was never good at it, never had much patience. Now the little bit of patience he had seems to be gone as he restlessly paces the room.

Liam knows visiting hours are over when it gets dark outside but so far nobody has tried to sent him home. Which he is grateful for. They would have to drag him out of there. He pulls a chair next to the bed, holding Theo’s hand, taking another round of pain from the sleeping boy. Even after the black veins have stopped flowing, he doesn’t let go. He needs the comfort that Theo’s warm hand offers. 

  
  
  


It’s hours later when Liam is startled awake from Theo’s hand moving in his. It’s not much, just flexing muscles, but it’s more than hours before. Liam focuses on Theo’s heartbeat, how it starts to beat a little bit faster and his eyelids flutter. Theo’s eyes open slowly, still unfocused, and he lets out a pained groan. He tries to lift his hand but is stopped from Liam’s grip on it.

Theo wrinkles his brows in confusion. “What are you doing here? And why am I here?”

Liam doesn’t let go of Theo’s hand. Instead he starts taking his pain again. 

“What is the last thing you remember?”, Liam wants to know. He really hopes Theo doesn’t has a concussion alongside the bullet wounds.

“Well, I remember fighting the hunters. And I remember pain. So bad I almost passed out from it. And…”, he trails off without finishing his sentence. His cheeks tinted an adorable shade of red, he smells slightly embarrassed.

“And…? What else do you remember?”, Liam prods.

Theo doesn’t look him in the eyes as he mumbles “You said I had pretty eyes.”

Liam tries to stifle his laugh. “What, has nobody ever told you you have pretty eyes before?”

This time Theo looks him in the eyes when he answers. “Well, of course people told me I’m good looking. But it was never anyone that matters to me”.

Now it’s Liam’s turn to blush and whisper incredulously “You care about me?”

They seemed to have traded roles because now Theo is the one to stifle his laughter. “Why did you think I would constantly risk my life for you, if I didn’t care about you?”

“I couldn’t find an answer to that.”, Liam admits. “Seems like we’re both idiots, because I care about you too. More than I ever thought I would.”

“Wait? You care about me? Why would you do that? After everything that I’ve done to you and your pack?”. Theo looks absolutely confused after Liam’s confession.

“What about I kiss you to show you how serious I am about my feelings towards you?”

“Do it then.”

  
  
  


They’re still kissing when a coughing, mischievously smiling Melissa interrupts them. “I’m glad you’re feeling better, Theo. But you’re still healing, so be careful, alright? You can go home this evening. I’m sure Liam will gladly take the role of the nurse and make sure you get better soon.”

Liam blushes a deep red while Theo laughs next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to let me know what you think in the comments or on tumblr (@moera6) :)


End file.
